The battle of Rouen
by Aussie95
Summary: A fictional battle to take position of the city of Rouen. Mutiple POV's
1. Chapter 1

About this story... two things. I put it in COH even though it could go in any WWII fanfic.

About the story itself now. The location is in a town in northern France calle 'Rouen'. I don't know if there was acual battle there (probably was) so everything, except for the location, is fiction. The intro is the POV of a soldier around a map of the city, while the captain is telling them what to do.

* * *

"Okay men gather 'round. As you may know, we are ordered to take the city of Rouen. It is important if we are to take Paris and then push to Germany. From there we'll be able to attack Paris from the north. The city is a base of operation for the 716th German infantry division. Of course I now what you're gonna say : 'this is on the eastern front. The English and the Canadians should take care of this.' Well, believe me I'm with you on this one. I don't know what happened, maybe those English went to our superiors whining 'we don't want to.' But one thing is for sure, we're stuck with it now. But believe me, what do you prefer? To take this city that the english were supposed to take, or go to Cherbourg? Yeah that's what I thought. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, the city... Johnson stop that tzalking right now or I swear to god I'll send you to the nazis themselves. Now where was I? The city's cut by a river. I forget the name of the river but we're gonna be attacking by the south. We're gonna take these small little positions here to the south. That shouldn't be a big problem. Once we've taken them we'll set a base of operation in...Le..le jardin des plantes. From there we'll be call reinforcements. Then we'll have to advance to the center of the city, meaning the river. They'll might try to destroy the bridges so we can't pass. So we'll have to take 'em first and defend 'em. There will be panzers. Just because it's a base of operation for an infantry division doesn't mean there won't be tanks. And also a lot of sharpshooters. So keep your head down and your attention high. Once we've taken the southern part of the city we'll call for parachutists to be dropped in these positions. Near the hospital charles nicolle and the museum, they'll secure these positions. While they're doing that, we'll be heading towards the cathedral notre-dame. If everything goes smoothly, we'll meet the paras there. Once there I'll give the rest of the orders. At ease.

* * *

Well that's the end of the intro. Just to explain what'll happen. BTW If the story goes as I plan. I'll write three times the story. Once from the view of a soldier attacking from the south. Once from a para. And finally once as a german. More to come.

Read, review and enjoy!

(P.S. If you have suggestions, please post them.)


	2. Chapter 2

The first section was advancing towards the bridge Jeanne d'arc. There was a smell of burning and lots of smoke. They had just bombed the city.

"Okay, guys keep you heads down."

"What? Come on, you are talking about last year? The Yankees killed the cardinals. 4 to 1. I memorized the score." The New Yorker whispered to the Southerner.

"Listen I don't care about baseball. What I really love is..."

"You two. Shut the fuck up." The sergeamt said firmly. They advanced a little more 'till the New Yorker wanted to open the conversation again.

"Anyway, I loved it when... by the way, at bat it's..." Suddenly he was on the floor, lying on his back. The sergeant yelled at them, but the sound of the sharpshoother's shots covered his yelling. To the southerner, it seemed men were falling left and right, even though there were only two who got shot. Everyone took cover before the sergeant told them to.

"Ryans, Michaels, go in there and take that sniper out of there. Everyone else, give 'em covering fire." Every soldier went on a shooting frenzy. Unfortunately that didn't stop the sniper to kill Michaels. Ryans got in the building and threw a grende on the top floor. He went up there and secured the floor.

"Guys, is everyone alright? Who's still here?" Mostly everyone said here, except, of course, the four who died. "Okay, we're advancing to the bridge 'Jeanne d'arc'. Ryans, collect the deads dog tags." Pfc. John Ryans took off everyones dog tags before catching up with the rest of the section. They weren't meeting any resistance. The southerner asked the sergeant

"Sarge, why isn't there any resistance?"

"Probably because they set up all of there defences on the other side of the bridges."

"How many bridges are there?"

"Shit Kowalski, I've said a thousand times there are two : the bridge 'Jeanne d'arc and the bridge Boie...boie le dieu or something like that." They arrived at the bridge Jeanne D'Arc. The captain started giving his orders.

"Okay guys, let's not rush or anything. We go in carefully and we keeps our heads low. Sergeant, you take first squad and go on the left. Johnson, you and the second squad go on the right."

"Yes sir, captain." Half-way across the bridge, they heard a little engine. A few guys thought a panzer was coming. Then, a small little machine appeared. It had no weapons on it and...

"GET OFF THE BRIDGE! GET OFF THE FUCKING BRIDGE NOW!" They all got off except for three guys. Replacements.

"Shit, Lieutenant it's just a small rob..." The whole bridge sodennly blew up.

"GOD FUCK IT! MOTHERFUCKERS! I TOLD THEM TO... I told them to get off the fucking bridge. Okay men, we're going south to the next bridge. " They started advancing under light enemy fire. A shot once in a while. No casualties, in other words. Still, that didn't stop the artillery to pound 'em once or twice. They arrived at the intersection of the bridge.

"Christ, it's a long bridge. I don't know if I should be relieved or nervous." said a shaking rifleman. The captain gave the same orders as before. Johnson took second squad on the right of the bridge while sergeant Campbell and first squad took the left. They were advancing slowly when all of a sudden all of hell broke loose. First, a shell fell right between the two squads. Right after that, two MG42 nest's atarted shooting at them.

"FUCK! EVERY ONE ON THE GROUND. TWO MG42'S WE HAVE TO TAKE 'EM OUT. SNIPER! TAKE THE ONE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE BRIDGE! JOHNSON, THROW A GRENADE AT THAT SECOND ONE. EVERYONE ELSE : COVERING FIRE!" He yelled over the shots and the sniper shot one of the MG42 machinegunner, while Johnson and someone else from his squad started advancing. They were crawling on their bellies very slowly. It seemed like an eternity until they got there. As the sniper shot another german who was going on a shooting frenzy with his MP40, the second soldier who was next to Johnson threw a grenade at the MG42 nest, before being shot in the chest. As the grenade blew up, Johnson threw his grenade on the anti-tank (?) cannon. The crew of the cannon all died while the last remaining MG42 machinegunner escaped before the sniper could shoot him.

"WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!" Johnson yelled, trying to stop the bleeding of his friend. But by the time the rest of the squad arrived, he was already dead. Johnson took his dog tag, hoping that the german who had escaped would rot in hell.

* * *

To anyone who may be reading. I made a mistake. In the last chaptter I said that the ally HQ was in the jardin des plantes. It's actually in the place joffre. (I know it may not be important but I like details.)


End file.
